


Barrier

by OKami_hu



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Angst, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the HINABN kinkmeme prompt: "really guilty/incestuous veser/lee. maybe with some h/c on the side regarding veser's abusive dad".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrier

Lee enters the house like he lives there; after all, he's been friends with Hatch since they were able to talk, he is never treated as a guest, more like family. A quick investigation makes him realize that his friend and his wife that beautiful, lovely young belle aren't home.

Lee climbs the stairs that lead to Veser's room; he just wants to ask where his parents had gone, but as he raises his hand to knock, he suddenly hears it. A faint sound, a kind of soft, staggering noise.

"Veser...?" he asks, worried, as he knocks politely - the boy's an emotional teenager, and Lee likes him enough to respect his privacy.

"Fuck off!" the immediate reply comes, loud, angry, but still heart-wrenchingly sad voice making the blond man flinch. He risks it; slowly opens the door and peeks in.

Veser is sprawled out on his bed, shirt flung aside; his old scars are on display, as well as fresh bruises. Lee's eyes widen; the kid looks thoroughly beaten up. What could have happened? School bullies...? More accidents...? The crying indicates the first.

He inches closer, lightly touching a more or less intact shoulder. "Veser..."

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF, DAMN YOU, I DON'T WANNA TALK-" Veser rolls to his side and weeps. Lee's heart bleeds just by hearing it. He reaches out again.

"Veser, if I can help..." The offer meets an unexpected acceptance - suddenly, there's a bundle in Lee's lap, a boy all limbs, bruises and agony. Veser wails like an abandoned little animal, clutching to the older man like a drowning sailor. Lee swallows and holds him close, caressing the short hair and the abused back and he hopes that he is not hurting the boy further.

Minutes trickle by and the tears ebb away, the sobs turn into small hiccups. Veser is till curled up against Lee's chest and the blond man doesn't move; he lives alone, it's nice to have somebody close. Finally, the boy looks up with those incredibly large, brightly glowing green eyes which seem even more intense now, freshly washed by salty wetness; and Lee gasps, because the boy is just as beautiful as his-

The line of thought is severed by the kiss. Veser is inexperienced, clumsy, but desperate and eager and he doesn't want to let his only friend realize just what is happening. He just wants some fleeting comfort after all the abuse. Lee is warm against him, something he rarely experiences.

The man's mind locks up. Veser's mouth has a slightly salty aroma, probably from the tears and his sinewy body ripples beneath Lee's hands, shameless and sensual. It is... oddly arousing, even though Lee is straight and actually in love and-

Veser looks up. His heart is pounding in his chest; he's scared shitless. He's risking the love of his only friend, but the fact that he wasn't pushed away might be a good sign... So he swallows and looks into those pale blue eyes.

"Fuck me."

"What?!" The man presses his palms against the boy's chest, panicked. "B-but Veser-"

"I know, you're not gay, get it, but- sure you can get it up and just do me-" Veser is babbling and he knows it. "Come on, Lee, please! I want to know-" He bites off the sentence because otherwise he'll just spill it all, how much he wants to feel loved, how much he wants Lee, how he always wanted this man, the only one who ever treated him right, whom he wanted to be a father, a brother, anything, everything- Veser's chest is nearly bursting from that blazing hot want, he just wants to be shoved back and pinned down and feel that he is still good for one thing at least.

Lee's head is buzzing, it's hard to think. But he's still sure of a few things. "Veser, I can't... You're my best friend's son, I'm a lot older, you deserve a better partner."

The bright green eyes fill up with tears again and Lee feels like a bastard. As Veser climbs out of his lap to curl up in a ball, he finds it hard, to resist the urge to reach for the boy's wrist and pull him back.

Moments of silence flutter by. Then Veser speaks up. "Can't you just pretend I'm her...?"

Lee's heart skips a beat. It would be SO easy to pretend he's making love to that woman who haunts his dreams and whom he would never have in his arms. Veser looks so much like her, it's frightening. But he can't do that to the boy, it's not right-"

And still, Lee is not able to resist.

"I'm not going to... fuck you, Veser," he says, trying to look stern. "But... If you'd like to, we can... maybe, uh, have a little... intimate bonding together?"

Veser perks up. "What, like... jerking off together?"

Lee nods. "It's been a while I last did that but when I was your age..." he smiles. "God, we did that all the time. Comparing sizes and competing and all that ridiculous shit."

Veser's quick to decide that something is always better than nothing. So he nods and smiles a bit as well. "Thanks Lee, you're awesome."

There's a brief intermezzo, during which, clothes are shed and soon they're sitting on the bed naked, chuckling and teasing, the mood definitely lighter than before. Lee has to admit to himself - very reluctantly though - that Veser is a gorgeous kid, slender but strong and very, very eager. It barely takes a few tugs for him to get fully erect and Lee can't fight off the blush as those intense green eyes watch him hungrily, while he slowly strokes himself. It helps a great deal, though.

Veser decides to be sneaky. He eyes both of them, pouting; Lee seems to be a little longer and thicker than him, and that needs to be checked. The boy scoots close and pushes his hip against his friend's, to compare sizes.

Probably neither of them expected that it could feel as good as it does. Lee's hands automatically settle on Veser's hips while the boy grabs the man's shoulders. They don't look at each other, but Veser suddenly jerks his hips forward and things just escalate from that point.

They don’t quite remember how they end up with Lee on top of Veser, practically humping the boy, grinding against each other frantically. Veser moans and whimpers and whines and pants and gasps; he’s adorably vocal, and Lee feels accomplished. He lets the pleasure take over, he closes his eyes – and he opens them immediately, startled, because Veser’s voice is so soft, it reminds him on that woman…

The boy’s fingers dig into the man’s shoulders and Veser screams as the orgasm crashes down on him like a tsunami; and Lee’s last thought before his mind gets clouded by bliss is "Oh God, he loves me, he really loves me-" And he feels like a bastard, because he can’t love him back, no matter how much Veser would deserve it.

As his mind clears, he realizes that the boy is crying. Lee struggles up, startled; but Veser smiles through his tears. "'T’s okay… I’m sorry Lee, and… Thanks. You’re awesome." Of course he's awesome; he humored the undeserving brat, and even if Veser knows that Lee was imagining a woman in his place, it still means an awful lot.

Lee can’t answer, and the silence, riddled with guilt stretches between them like an impenetrable wall.


End file.
